bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
2010
2010 was the final official year of the BIONICLE sets. Year Information Months after Teridax took over the Matoran Universe, he started his voyage to Bara Magna. On the planet Bara Magna, Mata Nui just had returned from the Valley of the Maze with Tarduk. With him, he brought an object of incredible power, the original power source of a failed experiment of the Great Beings. Mata Nui eventually took control over the giant robot. Teridax's Arrival However, Teridax, who was still in control of the Matoran Universe, landed on the planet. Mata Nui and Teridax were soon locked in combat. The Glatorian, Gresh, now controlling the Element of Air, discovered a hatch in Teridax's robot. On the other side of the hatch, an army of Rahkshi was about to enter the surface of Bara Magna. Gresh noticed them, and hid. When the Rahkshi had passed, Gresh noticed a being wearing white armor, who was just about to leave the robot. He quickly attacked the newcomer, who revealed himself to be Takanuva. In the meantime, the Rahkshi attacked the other Glatorian of Bara Magna. Takanuva and Gresh swiftly realized they were both on the same side and quickly became allies. Takanuva and Gresh lead the other beings inside the Matoran Universe out, including Toa Tahu; who had recently been returned to his Original Form . An all-out battle began below, the Skakdi army, that was recently created by Nektann, and the Rahkshi were aided by the Skrall fragments from Bara Magna. The united army fought the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe and the Glatorian and Agori. Golden Armor Seeing Tahu battling, Mata Nui tried to give him as much luck as he could in his fight. The result was the Golden Armor that was to be worn by Tahu and was created by the Great Beings. However, Teridax saw this and scattered th armor, leaving it to be reclaimed and buying more time. Mata Nui then used the prototype robot body to fight Teridax but the latter's robotic form was the more technologically improved version, which meant Mata Nui was unable to defeat him. But Mata Nui still managed to prevent Teridax from destroying Bara Magna. The Reform Teridax then desided he had won and that Bara Magna was inferior. He then activated his Gravitational Powers and began trying to make the planet collapse in on itself. Luckily, Mata Nui managed to stop him from doing this to such an extent but the activation still travelled into space and managed to pull in both Aqua Magna and Bota Magna. Meanwhile, on the Bara Magna battlefield, Takanuva, Gresh, and Tahu finally managed to collect all the six pieces of the Golden Armor just before another horde of Rahkshi arrive to attack them. Tahu told Gresh and Takanuva to stand back before he used the Golden Armor to sent bolts of raw energy, which incinerated the Kraata in every single Rahkshi on the battlefield. The destruction of the Rahkshi hordes was felt by Makuta Teridax and it overwhelmed him as thousands of his creations fell. He never notice as a shard of Aqua Magna came towards him. Mata Nui sees it and realized what was about to happen. He slammed into Teridax and pushed him directly into the path of a falling rock. It stuck him in the back of his head and destroyed the Core Processor of the Matoran Universe, which killed him. Makuta Teridax, the evil ruler of a uiniverse, fell to a death he unintentionally made by himself. Spherus Magna The Battle for Bara Magna then endded. Teridax was dead, as were his Rahkshi, and the Skrall and Skakdi were forced to surrender. From inside the Matoran Universe millions of now freed inhabitants met, for the first time, with the inhabitants of Bara Magna. But Bara Magna was no more. It had rejoined Bota Magna, and Aqua Magna and the effects of The Shattering had been undone. Mata Nui summoned all of his remaining power, along with the powers of the Mask of Life, and transformed Spherus Magna back to its origanal form. It is then that Mata Nui finally achevied his ultimete destiny and after doing this, drained of power, Mata Nui's robotic form collapsed. Only the Mask of Life survived and somehow Mata Nui with it. All the inhabitants of both worlds ventured over to the mask and were stunned when it rose and Mata Nui began speaking to them all. Tahu begged him to try to make another body and lead them all but Mata Nui proclaimed he was not needed to look over them. He stated that the future belonged to them. He then told them all farewell and the mask became still and silent. Kiina asked if he was dead and Tahu replied 'no'. Then he tells all, Toa, Agori, Glatorian, and Matoran to honor Mata Nui's legacy by making Spherus Magna a world of peace forever. The Powers That Be/The Yesterday Quest Category:2010 Category:Saga Guides